The proposal describes a series of experimental studies which seek to better understand and treat male children with pronounced cross- gender problems. (1) To develop reliable objective behavioral, choice, and identity measures of deviant gender roles behaviors in male children. Specifically, we are seeking objectively scorable preference and behavioral measures, including observational measures of the frequency of cross-dressing, playing with girls' toys, feminine mannerisms, and feminine inflections as these occur at home, in the school, and in the clinic. (2) To develop a form of treatment which helps children with abnormal cross-gender orientation to develop normal gender behaviors. Specifically, we plan, by the use of behavior contingent (token economy) management in the child's natural environment, to weaken cross-gender behaviors, and strengthen appropriate gender behaviors. (3) To help to identify the environmental conditions under which the abnormal sex-role behaviors occur. (4) The research will employ both within-subject (multiple baseline) and control group designs, such as to assure replication and a reliable identification of relevant variables. (5) To test for the durability of the therapeutic interventions, by following up the clients over crucial developmental years into adulthood. (6) The long term goal of this research is the primary prevention of adult transsexualism, transvestism, and some forms of homosexuality.